Captivated
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte de Dior Crystal: Ulquiorra a quitté l'armée d'Aizen et Ichigo est chargé de le surveiller. Est-ce qu'Ichigo va vraiment réussir à veiller sur le beau, mais aussi le plus curieux des arrancars?


**Avertissement : **les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kube

**Titre : **'Captivated'

**Auteur : **Dior Crystal

**Traductrice :** Hesymi

**Pairing :** Ichigo x Ulquiorra

**N'étant que la traductrice, je me garde bien de changer quoi que ce soit au texte d'un auteur. Cela dit, je conserve le droit de donner mon avis : cette très jolie histoire sur un couple très peu courant aurait plus sa place en rating T, voir même K+. Je trouvais plus honnête de vous prévenir. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Ichigo est appuyé contre le mur. Du regard, il étudie le pâle arrancar qui est assis dans la pièce. L'espada aux yeux émeraude est en train de feuilleter un roman, accordant une attention soutenue à chaque mot qu'il lit. Depuis qu'il se trouve à la Soul Society, il semble qu'il s'évertue à essayer de comprendre la race humaine. Une race qu'il trouve extrêmement fascinante.<p>

Si fascinante qu'il interroge Ichigo à propos de tout ce qui se rapporte aux humains. Ichigo se demande souvent si la curiosité dont il fait preuve, s'éteindra un jour.

Le jeune vizard fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il veut passer son temps. Il n'a vraiment pas envie de surveiller l'ex-Espada. Surtout celui qui a auparavant tenté de le tuer, et qui a presque réussi.

_**Début du flashback**_

_Renji lui frappe dans le dos avec sympathie en secouant la tête. « Allons, Ichi. Ce n'est pas grand chose. Je devais garder un œil sur ce gars-là pendant quelques jours et il n'est pas si méchant. Il ne fait que s'asseoir tranquillement et parfois il te dévisage. Effrayant oui, mais il ne tentera pas de te tuer. »_

_« Tu dis ça parce qu'il n'a jamais essayé de te tuer avant », déclare sombrement Ichigo, se souvenant de l'intense bataille qu'il a eue avec le pâle arrancar il y a quelques mois. Bon sang, cette chose a failli le tuer! Renji n'a pas pu oublier?_

_Apparemment, si._

_« Ouais, mais il a sauvé Ishida, n'est-ce-pas? » dit Renji. « Donc il ne peut être si mauvais. Donne-lui une chance. »_

_Bien, il marque un point._

_**Fin du flashback**_

* * *

><p>Les premiers jours à le surveiller n'ont pas été aussi terribles qu'il se l'était imaginé. Fidèle à sa parole, Renji avait dit vrai au sujet de l'arrancar. Il s'occupe de lui-même tout le temps. Sauf quand parfois il lui pose un tas de questions sur les humains, questions qui sont difficiles à comprendre compte tenu de sa propre nature.<p>

Ulquiorra a quitté Las Noches il y a environ un mois, choisissant de rallier leur camp après avoir réalisé qu'Aizen ne voyait dans les Espadas que de simples outils jetables. Bien que les shinigamis de la Soul Society soient ravis d'avoir une nouvelle, et une très puissante, recrue, ils sont également très prudents. Ils gardent un œil sur l'arrancar élancé. Et maintenant, c'est au tour d'Ichigo de s'occuper de lui.

Un fait qui ne fait pas le bonheur d'Ichigo.

En plus d'avoir failli le tuer, il y a autre chose qui l'a fait hésiter à se charger de cette tâche. C'est simplement qu'à chaque fois qu'il est à proximité du bel espada, il se sent tout chaud et mal à l'aise. Et ça le rend alors irritable. Il a plutôt fait preuve de mauvaise humeur avec l'arrancar, même si celui-ci a toujours été agréable, et même distant. Peut-être est-ce dû à la manière dont ces grandes orbes envoûtantes émeraude le regardent. Ça le fait se sentir bizarre. C'est un sentiment que l'on n'associerait pas à un ennemi (ok, très bien, _ex_-ennemi), mais Ichigo ne parvient pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Kurosaki Ichigo », interpelle Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Il soupire. Ça y est. L'ancien Cuarta Espada va lui poser une question.

« Quoi, Ulquiorra? » lâche Ichigo sur un ton cassant.

Imperturbable devant le ton d'Ichigo, les orbes émeraude continuent à fixer celles de couleur brune. Ulquiorra pose le roman qu'il est en train de lire sur ses genoux, les mains sagement croisées devant lui. « Pourquoi les humains ont des relations sexuelles? »

Ichigo suffoque. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

Virant au rouge, Ichigo tourne son visage loin de ces yeux curieux et dit: « Pour que nous puissions nous reproduire. Nous avons déjà parlé de ça. »

Ce n'est pas comme si Ichigo avait fait le gros de la conversation. Matsumoto a donné à l'arrancar des romans pour qu'il en apprenne davantage sur les émotions humaines. Malheureusement, la plupart de ses livres sont des romans d'amour. Quand Ulquiorra lit un des romans, il fronce les sourcils essayant de comprendre pourquoi les humains perdent leur énergie à rechercher l'amour, car cela n'apporte rien au combat. Mais il continue sa lecture, déterminé à comprendre. Pour étancher sa curiosité. Cela le conduit à poser à Ichigo de nombreuses questions.

Si vous pensez qu'un Ulquiorra demandant pourquoi les êtres humains ont des relations sexuelles est maladroit, attendez de voir ce qu'il a demandé à Ichigo quand il a découvert la télévision :

_« Ulquiorra! A table! J'ai fait quelques….PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU REGARDES? »_

_Ulquiorra est assis en face de la télévision, ses yeux regardant l'émission de manière critique, sa curiosité grandissant de minute en minute. Le programme, bien qu'il dérange Ichigo, ne semble pas du tout déranger Ulquiorra. Il ne fait que le regarder à sa manière habituelle, c'est-à-dire en l'analysant. Mais ça fait rougir Ichigo qui attrape rapidement la télécommande et éteint le téléviseur. Honnêtement, il aurait pu s'attendre à ce que Grimmjow regarde quelque chose comme ça, mais certainement pas l'ancien Cuarta Espada._

_Ulquiorra regarde Ichigo par-dessus son épaule, son visage stoïque comme d'habitude. Puis vient la question tant redoutée._

_« Kurosaki Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que ces deux humains étaient en train de faire ? »_

_Ichigo lève un sourcil. Il ne voit vraiment pas? Est-ce que l'ancien Espada est vraiment aussi innocent? « Ils avaient des relations sexuelles », dit-il lentement._

_« Je vois ». Ulquiorra réfléchit un moment. « C'est quoi le sexe? »_

_Cela a dû être la pire demi-heure de la vie d'Ichigo. Son visage est écarlate et il continue à bégayer tout au long de son explication pendant qu'Ulquiorra le regarde simplement, en écoutant attentivement. Il fait expliquer à Ichigo tous les moindres détails, des baisers à la grossesse._

_« Oui, je le sais. Mais pourquoi? » dit Ulquiorra en ramenant Ichigo sur Terre._

_« Que veux-tu dire par pourquoi? »_

_Ulquiorra soupire. Il serre et desserre les poings, en essayant de trouver un moyen de mettre ses paroles ensemble. Oh, mon Dieu. Il a l'air si adorable quand il est confus. Ulquiorra se mord la lèvre inférieure, l'air extrêmement attachant. « Je pensais que le truc du sexe, c'était uniquement pour la reproduction. Mais les personnages de ces romans, à la télévision ... Ils semblent le faire parce qu'ils aiment ça. Pourquoi? »_

_« Ils le font parce qu'ils s'aiment », dit alors Ichigo. Il n'est pas d'humeur à jouer les encyclopédies pour le pâle arrancar aujourd'hui._

_« Hmm. » Heureusement, Schiffer laisse tomber l'objet._

Il devrait savoir qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer ne va pas laisser tomber l'affaire. L'homme est trop curieux pour son propre bien. Il semble posséder la curiosité d'un chat, se piquant et enquêtant sur tout. Quand sa curiosité pour une chose est satisfaite, il trouve quelque chose d'autre pour pousser et se renseigner à son sujet. C'est un cycle sans fin. Et encore une fois, Ichigo aurait pu s'attendre à ce genre de comportement de la part de Grimmjow qui avait indéniablement des qualités félines.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre qu'il partage avec l'ancien espada, Ichigo est couché sur le dos à regarder le plafond. Il y a deux lits de sorte qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de dormir ensembles, au grand bonheur d'Ichigo. Il n'arrive pas à s'imaginer dormir avec l'arrancar. Le gars lui poserait probablement des questions encore plus tordues. Si possible, il veut aussi peu de contact avec l'arrancar aux yeux verts. Il est confus quand il est à ses côtés. C'est presque comme s'il était question d'affection. Ichigo frissonne. Il n'a pas besoin de compliquer la situation encore plus en créant un lien avec Schiffer.<p>

C'est inutile de toute façon. Ulquiorra ne comprend vraiment rien à l'affection, à la tendresse, à l'amour ... Tous ces sentiments sont étrangers à l'arrancar. Il ne comprend que ce qu'il peut voir de ses propres yeux.

« Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Ichigo gémit intérieurement. « Tu peux simplement m'appeler Ichigo, tu sais. »

« Ichigo, » son nom est sorti de la bouche d'Ulquiorra comme s'il en testait la sonorité. Ça sonne juste. Ichigo aime la façon dont son nom est prononcé par Schiffer. « C'est quoi l'amour? »

Un soupir. Ichigo s'assoit pour faire face à Ulquiorra qui continue à le contempler dans l'expectative, attendant une réponse. « L'amour c'est quand deux personnes se soucient l'une de l'autre et…POURQUOI TU NE PORTES AUCUN VETEMENT? » hurle Ichigo.

Techniquement, Ulquiorra n'est pas nu. Il a enveloppé une serviette autour de sa taille, couvrant ses parties intimes. Mais pour Ichigo, c'est comme s'il était nu. Le corps mince mais assez musclé d'Ulquiorra se tient debout sous la lumière. Exhibant son corps tonique, sa peau blanche de porcelaine impeccable semble briller d'elle-même. Il vient de sortir de la douche et ses cheveux de jais humides encadrent son visage de poupée. Ichigo regarde une goutte d'eau sur la poitrine d'Ulquiorra se déplacer lentement vers le bas de son ventre, et dans l'espace entre la serviette et sa taille.

Ichigo déglutit.

Ignorant le déchaînement d'Ichigo, Ulquiorra répète : « C'est quoi l'amour? »

S'arrachant les yeux loin du torse ciselé de l'ancien espada, son visage rouge, l'adolescent aux cheveux orange se racle la gorge et dit : « C'est un fort sentiment d'attachement qui se forme entre deux personnes quand ils prennent soin l'un de l'autre. L'amour est une émotion. »

L'arrancar pâle semble réfléchir à ce qu'Ichigo vient de lui expliquer, les sourcils froncés et mordant sa lèvre inférieure une fois de plus, une habitude qu'Ichigo a remarqué chez Ulquiorra. « Donc, l'amour est une émotion? »

De toute évidence, aussi intelligent et observateur qu'il soit, Ulquiorra ne semble pas savoir à quel point sa présence à moitié nu peut distraire Ichigo. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange se sent durcir presque douloureusement. Merde ces hormones. Comment Ulquiorra a-t-il pu le mettre dans cet état aussi facilement? « Oui, c'est une émotion, » dit Ichigo sur un ton irrité. « Maintenant tu peux aller mettre des vêtements? » Il se lève, met quelques vêtements dans les mains blanches d'Ulquiorra et le pousse dans la salle de bain, en claquant la porte pour la refermer.

* * *

><p>Ichigo est dans le jardin, dans un arbre en face de la petite maison de l'ex-Cuarta que le capitaine Yamamoto lui a fourni. Il est en train de regarder la Soul Society. Il s'est assis sur une branche, balançant ses jambes distraitement tout en admirant la vue. Ça fait près de deux semaines qu'il a commencé à surveiller Ulquiorra. Depuis ce petit incident il y a deux jours, Ichigo l'évite. Si Ulquiorra entre dans la chambre et qu'il s'y trouve, il la quitte. S'il aperçoit Ulquiorra, il va dans une autre direction. Et il va se coucher seulement quand il est sûr que l'arrancar est profondément endormi. Tout comme il se réveille avant lui. Juste pour l'éviter.<p>

Il se trop mal à l'aise pour rester à proximité de l'arrancar compte tenu du fait qu'il continue à imaginer le corps d'Ulquiorra à moitié nu.

Et puis il y a le fait qu'il a commencé à faire des rêves sur Ulquiorra. C'est tellement douloureux.

Comment peut-il penser à l'ancien espada de cette façon?

Même si Ulquiorra agit toujours de la même façon, il se sent tellement mal. Il n'est pas censé ressentir de telle chose envers quelqu'un qu'il devrait haïr. Envers quelqu'un qu'il est censé considérer comme un ennemi. Quelqu'un qui a failli le tuer. La puissance que détient encore le pâle arrancar le surpasse. Comment quelqu'un de si petit, si mince, si fragile peut-il avoir un tel pouvoir?

C'est quelque chose que l'esprit d'Ichigo a du mal à saisir.

Certes, il s'est toujours senti mal à l'aise en présence d'Ulquiorra. Depuis la première fois où il l'a rencontré. Ce n'était pas si évident que ça au premier abord, si bien qu'Ichigo ne l'a pas remarqué. Mais après un certain temps, les sentiments sont devenus plus marqués et apparents, ce qui n'est pas pour le ravir. Et c'est cette petite faiblesse qui le rend incapable de se battre contre Ulquiorra à pleine puissance. L'arrancar pâle a remarqué cela dès le début et l'a évoqué une fois. Car il ne comprend pas vraiment la raison qui se cache derrière la façon d'agir du vizard.

« Ichigo. »

Ichigo gémit intérieurement. Non. Il ne veut pas voir Ulquiorra. Pas maintenant. Il se sent trop bizarre vis-à-vis de lui.

Ulquiorra se tient debout, au bas de l'arbre, les yeux fixés sur Ichigo, ses mains dans les poches. Le vent souffle dans son uniforme d'Espada, le faisant battre derrière lui. Il fixe Ichigo pendant un instant, étudiant le froncement perpétuel sur le visage du jeune homme, et puis il se retrouve soudainement assis à côté de lui. Il a utilisé le sonido pour grimper là-haut.

Ichigo a failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Ne FAIS pas ça! » grogne-t-il en serrant sa poitrine. « Tu m'as fait peur, putain! »

Ignorant une fois de plus l'explosion d'Ichigo, Ulquiorra le regarde fixement, ses orbes émeraude plongées dans les brunes avec une telle intensité qu'il a l'impression de voir à travers Ichigo. Ce dernier se tortille, sa jambe frôle accidentellement celle d'Ulquiorra, lui envoyant des décharges d'électricité sur la peau. Ils sont si proches l'un de l'autre. S'ils devaient un tant soit peu bouger, leurs lèvres se toucheraient.

« Quoi? » La voix d'Ichigo tremble.

Ulquiorra cligne une ou deux fois des yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche. « D'où viennent les émotions? »

Lâchant un souffle frissonnant, Ichigo ferme les yeux. Il a vraiment l'impression qu'il est en train d'enseigner à l'ancien espada l'Amour en 100 leçons. Il frappe du poing contre sa poitrine, là où doit être son cœur. « Il vient du cœur, Ulquiorra. Juste ici. »

« Donc, n'importe qui peut ressentir des émotions? » dit Ulquiorra sur un ton monocorde.

« Oui. »

« Même nous les arrancars? »

« Ouais, je suppose. » Ichigo regard curieusement Ulquiorra. Est-ce son imagination, ou vient-il de voir une légère rougeur sur les traits du pâle arrancar à l'air de poupée? Mais il n'a pas le temps de le confirmer parce qu'Ulquiorra baisse soudain les yeux, ses cheveux de jais rendant son visage invisible à la vue d'Ichigo. Le petit homme pose sa main sur son trou de hollow, le trou où son cœur est censé être, soudain l'air un peu triste.

« Ah. » Ulquiorra commence à balancer ses jambes croisées, les yeux baissés, ressemblant parfaitement à un enfant perdu. Il se demande comment un organe qui est juste destiné à pomper le sang dans tout le corps peut être la source d'émotions, mais il ne remet pas plus en cause le garçon. Au moins pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ne dort pas avec un t-shirt cette nuit. L'air de la nuit est très rafraichissant et il veut le savourer autant que possible. Il est seulement vêtu d'un pantalon. Il est couché sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, une fois de plus en train de fixer le plafond. Pour une raison quelconque, il n'arrive pas à dormir. Peut-être parce qu'il sait que s'il s'endort, il va être hanté par l'objet de son affection, qui est censé dormir en ce moment. Ichigo tourne la tête pour regarder le lit à côté du sien. Le lit est vide.<p>

Apparemment non.

Ichigo fronce les sourcils. Il aurait juré qu'Ulquiorra s'était couché il y a un instant. Où est allé le petit gars? Les yeux bruns cherchent dans l'obscurité le propriétaire de ces orbes d'émeraude familières et de cette peau blanche d'une beauté envoûtante.

« Ichigo. »

« PUTAIN DE MERDE! » s'écrit Ichigo près à tomber de son lit. Ulquiorra est debout au bout de son lit, regardant légèrement amusé la réaction d'Ichigo, un petit sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres en noir et blanc, un spectacle rare qui coupe le souffle d'Ichigo. Il est vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. « Veux-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de faire ça? Mon Dieu, tu auras ma mort si tu continues à te faufiler près de moi comme ça! » Il se frotte la poitrine, en essayant de sentir les battements rapides de son cœur. « Espèce de taré d'arrancar », murmure-t-il avec colère.

Ulquiorra le regarde en silence, puis se dirige vers Ichigo, qui, instinctivement, se tortille loin de lui. Non pas que cela dérange Ulquiorra. Quand il arrive juste en face d'Ichigo, il se penche de sorte qu'ils sont maintenant face à face, son souffle caressant le visage d'Ichigo. Les yeux bruns d'Ichigo s'écarquillent. Qu'est-ce qu'Ulquiorra est en train de faire? Son cœur bat très vite et ses respirations sont rapides et peu profondes.

« Où as-tu dit que le cœur est situé? »

Le cœur d'Ichigo fait un raté.

Bien sûr.

L'arrancar pâle est encore dans une de ses humeurs curieuses. Il a été stupide de penser qu'Ulquiorra voulait autre chose de lui.

Avalant sa déception, Ichigo cogne sa poitrine avec son poing comme auparavant à l'endroit où son cœur est localisé. « Juste ici », informe-t-il l'arrancar curieux, puis laisse tomber sa main à son côté.

« Je vois ». Ulquiorra penche la tête en regardant comme un enfant. Adorable et éternellement curieux. « Juste ici », murmure Ulquiorra, tendant la main et plaçant la paume de sa main blanche sur la poitrine nue d'Ichigo juste sur son cœur. Ichigo a sacrément envie de crier à Ulquiorra de s'éloigner de lui, mais il se trouve captivé par le spectacle de l'arrancar pâle en face de lui, ces yeux d'émeraude plein de questions. Par ailleurs, la main d'Ulquiorra est chaude et réconfortante contre sa peau. Une rougeur se glisse lentement sur le visage bronzé d'Ichigo.

« La source des émotions. » Puis Ulquiorra se penche en avant et pose son oreille contre la poitrine d'Ichigo, enlevant sa main, afin qu'il puisse écouter le cœur d'Ichigo. Ichigo retient son souffle quand les doigts d'Ulquiorra effleurent accidentellement son mamelon, ce qui le fait durcir. Heureusement, Ulquiorra ne semble pas le remarquer, il est trop occupé à écouter les battements du cœur d'Ichigo.

Ichigo voit les yeux de l'ancien espada se fermer lentement, réconforté par le battement régulier du cœur de l'adolescent aux cheveux orange. « Là d'où vient l'amour, » dit doucement Ulquiorra. Ichigo perçoit un incontestable rougissement sur le visage de poupée d'Ulquiorra. Alors il n'avait pas imaginé la rougeur quand ils étaient dans l'arbre. Pourquoi Ulquiorra agit-il si étrangement, se demande Ichigo. Ensuite, bien trop tôt, Ulquiorra s'éloigne rompant le contact avec sa peau. Il regarde dans les yeux bruns d'Ichigo interrogateur.

La main blanche du pâle arrancar touche les bords de son trou de hollow, avec un air très confus et triste.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargissent. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Ulquiorra?

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra sont baissés. « Je n'ai pas un cœur qui bat comme toi, Ichigo. »

« Quoi? Bien sûr que tu en as un. Ne sois pas bête. Sinon, comment pourrais-tu être à me parler en ce moment? » dit Ichigo rapidement, alarmé par le ton mélancolique de la voix de l'arrancar.

« Je ne suis pas bête », dit doucement Ulquiorra. « Mais si je n'ai pas de cœur, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si étrange quand je suis à tes côtés? Tout est plutôt confus. »

Silence.

Les yeux bruns et les yeux émeraude se rencontrent.

« Quoi? » lâche Ichigo.

_Se pourrait-il que…?_

Ulquiorra soupire en fermant les yeux, puis il les rouvre. Il réfléchit aux paroles qu'il va dire, en essayant de trouver la meilleure façon d'expliquer. « Quand je suis avec toi…», dit lentement Ulquiorra, hésitant légèrement. Est-il juste de dire cela à Kurosaki? « C'est comme si ... » Ulquiorra a du mal à trouver les mots justes. «... Les papillons dans mon estomac. » Il a lu cette description dans l'un des nombreux romans à l'eau de rose de Matsumoto, et ça semble être ce qui est le plus en accord avec sa situation. « Et je commence à rougir. » Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillent. « Et ... je me surprends à penser beaucoup à toi. » Ulquiorra s'arrête, puis continue, en secouant la tête, sa main frottant le côté de sa tête. « Je ne comprends pas du tout cela. Je…»

Avant qu'Ulquiorra ne puisse finir sa phrase, il sent une paire de lèvres douces recouvrir les siennes noires et blanches. Ichigo a capturé ses lèvres dans un doux baiser, ses bras entourent la taille de l'arrancar pâle, le rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pratiquement sur les genoux d'Ichigo. Choqué, Ulquiorra se raidit, ne répond pas au baiser. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? D'habitude, il sait toujours comment faire, quelque que soit le sujet. Mais là, maintenant, il est perdu. Il n'a jamais fait cela auparavant. Une fois qu'il a surmonté le choc, Ulquiorra tente en retour d'embrasser Ichigo, doucement, innocemment et de manière incertaine.

Dès que le baiser a commencé, Ulquiorra s'est éloigné. « Je … je ne comprends pas. »

Ichigo sourit, ses yeux bruns se réchauffent. « Tu vas comprendre. Maintenant plus de questions, Ulquiorra. » Il n'a pas dit cela de façon minable. Il l'a dit doucement, calmant les nerfs de l'arrancar.

Il attire l'ancien espada dans un autre baiser, sa main touchant le côté du visage d'Ulquiorra, leurs yeux flottant au gré de la douceur de l'instant. Ulquiorra enroule ses bras autour du cou d'Ichigo, le tirant plus près, impatient de sentir le corps d'Ichigo contre le sien. Ichigo passe sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du Schiffer, cherchant la permission d'entrer. Ulquiorra frissonne et immédiatement accorde l'entrée à la langue d'Ichigo. Celle-ci explore la caverne humide de l'arrancar, explorant chaque dent et recoin, puis vient se frotter contre le muscle frais d'Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra a un goût sucré et addictif, et ses baisers sont innocents et incertains. Il a presque fait éclater le cœur d'Ichigo tellement c'est adorable.

_Fraises_, Ulquiorra pense distraitement comme il passe sa langue sur Ichigo.

Lentement, Ichigo allonge l'ancien espada sur le lit.

* * *

><p>Il s'étend à côté d'Ulquiorra, sa main encerclant la taille mince de l'ancien espada. Ils ont tous les deux des difficultés à respirer et transpirent abondamment de leur activité, redescendant lentement de leur orgasme.<p>

« Wow, » lâche Ichigo. Il se retourne pour faire face à Ulquiorra. Le visage de l'arrancar pâle est encore vidé.

« Oui, » convient Ulquiorra, trop fatigué pour ajouter quoique ce soit de plus. Il étend la main et joue distraitement avec les frisettes orange, derrière le cou d'Ichigo.

Alors que les yeux d'Ulquiorra commencent à se fermer d'épuisement, Ichigo touche sa joue et place un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Ulquiorra. « Tu as vraiment un cœur, Ulquiorra, » dit doucement Ichigo, ce qui fait sourire Ulquiorra avant de dériver vers le sommeil. Tous les deux sont couchés là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre ... Partageant la chaleur de l'autre... Ils se sentent si bien, même s'ils avaient tous les deux trouvé que c'était mal au début. C'est comme ça et à ce moment-là qu'Ulquiorra a enfin compris les réponses à ses questions.

* * *

><p>Rukia se dirige vers la petite maison où l'ancien Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, est censé vivre. C'est à son tour de veiller sur l'ex-Espada. Elle se sent désolée pour Ichigo qui a dû le surveiller pendant un mois. Elle sait qu'il ne voulait pas se charger de la mission qui lui avait été confiée, mais les ordres sont les ordres. Ils doivent être appliqués. Elle est sûre qu'Ichigo va être ravi qu'elle prenne le relais.<p>

Cela la fait sourire et elle se dirige vers la porte. Elle frappe.

« Bonjour? » appelle-t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

C'est étrange. Elle était persuadée qu'Ichigo aurait répondu à la porte dans la seconde. Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas entendue? Elle essaye plusieurs fois et comme il n'y a toujours pas de réponse, elle renonce.

Peut-être y-a-t-il un autre chemin? Rukia se promène et trouve une fenêtre, où les rideaux sont ouverts de sorte qu'elle peut regarder. Elle jette un œil par la fenêtre. Si Ichigo est dans cette chambre, elle pourra lui demander d'ouvrir la porte.

Puis elle voit la chose la plus choquante qui lui ait été donnée de voir.

Ulquiorra et Ichigo. Sur la table. Faisant, faisant ...

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Cela a été si mal. Ichigo Kurosaki et Ulquiorra Schiffer? Le jeune vizard et le jeune arrancar? Et pourtant, ça a l'air si chaud. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de continuer à regarder. Elle sent quelque chose d'humide goutter le long de son nez. Elle touche précautionneusement la trainée mouillée et constate avec horreur que c'est du sang. Elle est en train de saigner du nez!

Un peu plus tard ce jour-là, Rukia sera hospitalisée en raison d'un cas grave de perte de sang.

FIN


End file.
